


Leather Headboard

by EroticRocktress



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticRocktress/pseuds/EroticRocktress





	Leather Headboard

Fingers moving, ever so slightly touching the skin making every touch turn her skin goosy, my fingers gently move from her toned thigh swirling up ward to her hip where i start to trace out the wing tattoo, every time my finger flicks as if my finger were a paint brush, you let out a gentle gasp and moan. I move myself so i am sitting inbetween her legs, facing her. She looks back at me with burning fire in her eyes.

My fingers get replaced by my lips, gently stroking my lips across each line of the tattoo, every feather, as i do so i look up to see her with her eyes closed, biting her lip with her hands above her head holding onto the black leather headboard, gripping it and gently thrusting her hips toward my face. My hands gently move over her body, tingling her senses with each touch as i contiinue to trace those heavenly wings with my tongue

I hear her breathing quicken and feel her heart beat faster as my hands gently brush over her chest, she lets out another moan as my tounge has found the bottom of the tattoo, just resting gently on the fabric of her underwear, my tounge slips under the top, quickly teasing, her back arches and grips that headboard tighter

.My adrenaline kicks in and i know shes aching for my toungue to be inside her, her hands are pulling down on the top of the headboard and she throws her head back. I begin to gently pull her underwear down following them with gentle kisses down her thigh, she catches them on her foot and flicks them to the floor leaving her legs open so i can see how much she needs me.

My hands move up the outside of her legs as i kiss the inside of her thigh, slowly moving closer, and closer and closer, she freezes for a moment antisipating the feel of my tounge on her. I let my lips gently brush past hers,

"oh....my....mmmmmmh"

I start to kiss down the other side, my nails drag down the outside of her thighs.

She wraps her legs around my back hoping that would bring me closer, quicker, i move back up towards her aching for me to taste her. My lips a breath away from giving her sheer extacy, i look up to watch her reaction, her chest is heaving, her lips are swollen with all the biting, her hands still placed firmly on the top of the headboard, I gently begin to blow, as soon as i do she gasps and shudders. I stick my tounge out and lick slwly from the back to front, as i do she lets out a deep moan, almost raspy as if she had been waiting for this for years.

I start off with slow long licks wanting to taste all of her, one hand leaves the headboard and gets placed on my head, gently stroking my hair. With each slow gentle lick she start to rock her hips,

"mmmmmh, god that feels soo good"

She bites her lip again. I start to focus on her now swollen throbbing clit, gently flicking it with my tounge, sucking it, swirling my toungue around it, her breathing quickens more

I let two fingers slip gently inside her as i continue to gently suck on her clit using a pulsating technique, as i feel the warm moist inside my other hand reaches up to her breast and start to gently circle her nipple. Her rocking movements get quicker, i match what i'm doing with her, our bodies beginning to glisten in the candle light, getting fast and faster, deeper and deeper untill, she lets aout a deep, passionate scream, her body ridgid, every muscle pulsating as the orgasm waves over her.


End file.
